The Rescue of a Friend
by AngelsWarmth
Summary: 2 and a half years later. The whole gang is reunited, even Sasuke. After rescuing Sasuke, Naruto must face many challenges. Some of them about ready to take him to the darkness. Can one single person save him from that fate, just like he had done to her,
1. The Rescue of a Friend

There where sounds echoing off from a post with arms sticking out of it at different angles, that swept threw the small area of a training ground. Two figures stood upon the training ground. One of them is ferociously hitting the post, while shouting out numbers at the same time, as either his fists or feet connected with it. He looked to be about five eleven , with broad shoulders and muscles bugling where you could see them while he is wearing the green leotard. The other stood farther away, with three different signs before him with numbers on them, his light lavender eyes stood out with the veins sticking out around them as he strained to see miles beyond the training ground. He is one inch shorter than the other, with long dark hair that fell to his waist, but is pulled back into a low pony tail.

They were both wearing their Konoha Hitai-ate (Forehead Band), but one is around his forehead the other around his waist. The one with the Hitai-ate around his waist has a short black hair cut into a bowl look, both hands to elbows were wrapped up, wearing a Chuunin Vest, orange leg warmer with the weights still underneath, and has bushy brows. The other has dark brown hair that falls to about his waist but is pulled back slightly, wearing a white judo jacket, white hakama, and an over coverage around his waist that is black.

"Lee.. Hinata-Sama is here.."

Lee stopped punching and kicking at the post, turning to Hinata, a person that looked very different from when they were twelve. She stills wears a baggy coat, but it's purple and white with a fishnet shirt underneath it, while on her legs she has a darker color of purple pants, her hair has grown out to about her mid-back, and she has a little T and C going on in the chest department.

With a smile on her face, is she heading straight towards them with a scroll in hand. Lee called out, "Looks like another mission, Neji-San." The veins disappeared from around Neji's eyes as he too turned to face Hinata.

She is panting as she ran up to them, stopping a few feet away, she caught her breath before standing straight up. "The Hokage.. Told me to give this to you.. And-and for you to also head to her office right after.." She bowed her head as she handed the scroll to Lee. Lee gave her one of his trademark smiles as he took the scroll, and quickly unsealed it and began to read it. Then he passed it to Neji who took his turn at it, and used his juken afterwards to destroy it, "We got the message Hinata, and we'll head there right now." Hinata gave him a shy smile, something that she is almost grown out of, "Hai!" With that she ran off in the direction she had just come from.

Neji glared at the spot as he muttered out, "I think Uzumaki is back.." Lee glanced at him, "I think you're right, for the Spirit of Youth seems to have surrounded Konoha once again." Neji rolled his eyes at the comment even though he too could feel the difference in the aura surrounding Konoha, "Come on, we better get going before the Hokage gets impatient, I am not planning on confronting her when she is in a bad mood, unlike someone we know." Lee smiled at him knowing that he is referring to the number one hyper active, knuckle-headed ninja that is full of surprises. With a grin still on his face Lee followed Neji off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

A boy wearing sunglasses and a greyish-green hooded jacket over a black high-collared shirt who looked to be about five eight watched before him as his wild comrade rode the monstrous size of a dog before him. They were supposedly training, but to him it looked like they were playing, but that's his guess at least. Sighing, he quickly caught his newest bug to add to his collection. "Kiba, that's enough." He called out in his deep voice. The duo stopped, one laughing as he looked down upon the other ninja, while the massive dog glared at him.

"Sorry Shino, I know we got carried away there."

Shino, muttered under his breath, as he stared at the man before him dressed in a black ninja outfit, that looked more like a biker outfit considering the jacket looked like a leather one instead, "Hai, that you were." Kiba gave him a smirk as he jumped off the back of Akamaru, appearing to be about five nine, "Ah, don't sweat it Shino! You know this is just for fun! And of course, training!" Shino rolled his eyes from behind his glasses, and stopped when he saw Kiba sniffing the air, "What are you smelling?"

"Kotetsu.."

Shino, turned his head to stare at the man walking towards them with a crazy hair do and a bandage across his nose, "Can we help you?" Kotetsu smiled, before throwing the scroll at them, and of course Kiba caught it, "Tsunade-Sama said report to her directly!" Shino and Kiba both nodded as they watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, they both read the scroll and then fed it to Akamaru as a new chew toy. Kiba stared at Shino, "Well looks like you'll be able to join us this time!" Shino gave a jerky nod, before heading towards the Hokage tower. "Wait! Shino! Wait up!" Kiba called after him as both himself and Akamaru ran after him.

* * *

Kurenai stared at the muscled but big boned boy before her with swirls on his cheeks, as he scarfed down the food before him. She sighed as she realized that taking Asuma's old students out for food she is probably going to go bankrupt from this, "Chouji have you had enough to eat yet?"

Chouji looked up at her, his red shirt moving slightly, while his armor creaked a bit from the fast movement, there were kanji letters on it, that spelled "eat". Chouji smiled and put down his plate, "Sorry Kurenai-Sensei, I sometimes forget that I'm not buying the food." He gave him a sheepish smile, as Kurenai shook her head, "It's alright Chouji, you might as well finish your plate." Chouji gave her a thumbs up as he began to finish what is left on his plate.

Yet they were both interrupted by the beautiful bomb shell that just walked in, her height being exactly five, five. She has long blonde hair that is up in a pony tail that fell down to about her rear end, she only wore a purple tank top and skirt, with black shorts underneath, shoulder and knee pads of fish net, her green eyes sparkled as she spotted Chouji and Kurenai.

"Chouji! I have something for you!"

Chouji looked up at the woman who had called out his name, a huge smile reached his face as he saw who it is, "Ah, Ino-Chan!" Ino quickly came over them and waved at Kurenai before handing Chouji the scroll that she had for him, "Sorry that I am interrupting your meal, but Tsunade-Sama said this was urgent. Also Chouji as soon as you read that, she wants you to head to her office right away." Chouji nodded his head at her in ascent as he read the scroll, his long light brown hair slightly getting in the way, but he blew it out of his face. As soon as he had read it, he bunched it up and swallowed it. Standing up he bowed at Kurenai, "Sorry to leave you like this, but duty calls." Kurenai is silently thanking god in her head as she watched Chouji walk out of there with Ino.

* * *

A boy with wild spiked blonde hair, is quickly gathering chakra into his palm, while two kage bunshins kept it in control, as he combines the nature manipulation of his wind based chakra and the shape manipulation of the Rasengan. Rushing forward, he hit a rock wall and watched as it exploded, pieces going everywhere, as it also cut it right in half, as he yelled out, "Fuuton Rasen Shuiriken (Wind Element, Wind Spiral Shuriken)!" He smiled at seeing the damage that it had caused. Standing he stared up at the sky with his so blue eyes as he wiped the sweat from his eyes, "Ah.. I'm getting hungry!" With that in mind he charged out of the his so called "training" ground, running straight towards his favorite place to eat.

People stared at him, recognizing him as the Kyuubi Container, but he ignored it, since he gotten used to it after all of these years. Plus, none of the villagers really ever talked bad about him. Not even the Hyuuga Clan, even when he defeated Neji in their first Chuunin Exam.

Coming to a stop at his favorite restaurant, he gladly occupied his usual stool, and stared up at the man that had practically fed him when he was younger, "Old man! One bowl of pork ramen!" The man turned and stared at him in shock at the boy who had grown to the height of five nine, "Naruto-Kun, it looks like you've been working hard?" He turned and listened for Naruto's answer as he fixed him up a heaping bowl full of pork ramen. Naruto gave him one of his usual smiles as he straightened out his black and orange jacket, shifting his legs made the black material of his pants ruffle slightly, "I've been training non-stop since I got back from the last mission!" The old man smiled as he turned and handed him a bowl, "That's good Naruto! And that bowl is free, let's just say it's my way of saying 'keep up the hard work'."

Naruto gave him a huge grin in thanks as he broke his chopsticks apart, "Itimask!" The old man smiled as he watched Naruto for a moment before turning back to cleaning the rest of his cooking area. Naruto was in bliss as he kept eating, not even recognizing the familiar chakra that stood right behind him.

The man that stood behind him smiled down at his "adopted brother", "I thought I would find you here, Naruto." Naruto froze for a moment, before turning around to stare at the first person who had recognized him, and who looked exactly the same. A huge grin graced his face, "Iruka-Sensei!" Iruka, smiled as he stared down at smiling teenager before him.

"Naruto, I have to give you something!." Iruka casually cast off. Naruto reached out a hand wondering what it is, "Cool! What is it Iruka-Sensai? A new kunai?" Iruka smiled at him as he handed over the scroll, "No it's actually an important mission that has been given to you. Now I must be off, make sure you go see Hokage-Sama so she can brief you on the mission." Naruto gave him a wave as he watched him walk off. Shaking his head he quickly unrolled the scroll, his eyes growing wide at what it said.

"_Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted once again. With this spotting we're sending you and others that you're acquainted with to apprehend him. If you can't bring him back willingly, then you must use force. If either of those don't work, then death is the answer."_

His jaw is clamped shut as he used his wind element to cut it into tiny unreadable pieces, he literally hated Sasuke now. If he ever came back he could forgive him. He is so confused, considering he had been back for a little bit. Team Seven had been reformed, now know as Team Kakashi, except with a new guy named Sai tagged along too. One of our first missions that we had been out as a team, who did we see, but the Sasuke Uchiha himself. That had ended in defeat for Orchimaru stopped him before we could even begin the fight. Kakashi-Sensei wasn't with us, for he was in the hospital since he used the Mangekyou Sharingan during the battle with Akatsuki member Deidara..During that mission though, I had realized that I wasn't strong enough to defeat him on my own, I needed the fox's help. That's when I decided to use my own strength to defeat him, instead of relying on the kyuubi.

Shaking his head, he unclenched his teeth, as he turned away from his unfinished food, quickly charging towards the Hokage tower. As he ran towards it he raised his head, staring at the Hokage monument, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the Third Hokage and then to the Fourth. Closing his eyes for a moment, and then headed inside the building, waving left and right at people he recognized. All of them smiled at him, seeing that he had returned from training.

Walking around the circular part of the tower, he spotted Shizune and waved at her. A small smile appearing on his face even though she was glaring at him.

"How come it took you so long to get here?"

"Iruka-Sensei had a hard time of finding me."

Shizune shook her head,"Well get inside, they've been waiting on you." Naruto raised a brow at that comment, but shrugged. Opening the door, he had a huge grin at the Hokage.

"Baa-Chan sorry for being late! I had to finish my ramen you know!"

A vein appeared on her temple as she glared at Naruto. All of sudden she exploded out of her chair. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"BAKA!"

She hit him square in the jaw, making him go flying into the wall outside of her doorway. A slightly glazed look in his eyes from the pucnh he had received plus the extra strength involved. Shaking himself off, he stood and this time walked in there normally to have all of the guys in the room glaring at him, besides Tsunade, giving off a cough "But I am a growing man you know."

Tsunade had another vein sticking out on her forehead that matches the other one as she glared at him, "Naruto, shut up! This is important! Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let's get down to business." Everyone straightened up in the room, as they stood at attention, as they waited for their commands, even though they already knew they were going after the Uchiha.

"Shikamaru shall be leading this mission, considering Kakashi is out of action, and Yamato is currently on another mission, I know Neji that you're a Jonin, but he is the best tactician. Anyways, you are all going out together to retrieve the Uchiha, and that means bring him back dead or alive. If you run into anyone else, either kill them or knock them unconscious. When you do reach the Uchiha, and this is a special order. Only Naruto shall fight him, since none of the rest of you have the stamina and enough chakra to even be able to face him. That is all, you all have thirty minutes to get your gear, and then to head towards the Hidden Village of Sound. Now get going!"

Before anyone could leave, a woman with short pink hair that is dressed in a red shirt and shorts, with a tan skirt covering it, along with ANBU shin guards charged into the room. Her breath coming out in short pants, "I'm coming too, Tsunade-Sama!" Tsunade stared into the woman's emerald eyes, "No Sakura. This is a mission I won't allow you to join in on, you're a medical ninja. You shall remain, your skills would hinder not help." Sakura stood before Tsunade and gave her a very pissed off look, "My skills didn't get in the way when I last faced him." Tsunade shook her head, "No means no, and you are ordered to stay here with me, until they return. That is the Hokage's orders and they're final! Now go!" All of the boys ran out of the room.

Sakura closed her eyes for moment, before heading towards one of the windows were she stared out of it. Her mind remembering the promise that she had made to Naruto. Leaning her forehead against the window, she sincerely hoped that Naruto is able to bring Sasuke back alive or even wounded, but not dead. She wouldn't be able to stand looking down at his dead corpse.

Tsunade stared at Sakura out of the corner of her eyes, watching every single move she made. She knew with all of her heart who she is thinking about, and a promise that is two and a half years old. Tsunade sighed, glancing out the window and giving off a wish of her own...

"_Please bring him back this time Naruto... For Sakura's sake, and for the life of Sasuke himself..."_

* * *

Looking from left to right, Naruto spotted tall, dark, and handsome Neji Hyuuga, lanky and tall Shikamaru Nara, Gai's duplicate Lee Rock, rounded and muscled Chouji Akimichi, wild and tall Kiba Inuzuka, the humongous Akamaru, and smooth, calm, dark, tall, and Shino Aburame. He noticed Shikamaru going for the button on his radio, and gave off their commands, "Remember, this is the final time we go to find Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back for his actions. Also, kill almost everyone you see, but if you see Sasuke, remember Naruto is the one going to fight him, so back off. As for Orochimaru and Kabuto, they have currently fallen off the radar, but watch out for Sasuke's new teammates, Mizugetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Neji use the Byakugan to see if there are any laid out traps. If not, then Shino and Kiba shall enter first, followed closely by Naruto, then Lee, me, Chouji, and finally Neji. Now no mistakes for our lives depend on that fact!" Making sure to see if everyone understood, he motioned for Neji. Who was already scanning the hillside fortress before them.

Neji used the Byakugan and began looking from side to side, going through mile of mile of dirt and concrete to only come up with ninjas fighting amongst themselves. Making his vision go even farther he noticed that all of them had the headbands with the sign of sound on it, "We don't need to worry about traps anymore. Apparently the people of Sound have finally realized that Orchimaru is gone."

The group looked at Shikamaru then for guidance. His hands were already held out in front of him as he thought up a plan. It only took a few minutes for him to look up at all of them, "Remember the formation we first used to go after Sasuke when you were Genins? Well we're going to have to use that formation again, since we have more members, means we have even more of a chance this time than last. The odds are still against us though." He gave them all a rough out sketch of the order they were going to be in. That order being, Akamaru and Kiba first for their sense of smell, Shino will be second for he can send his bugs ahead of everyone, Shikamaru will be third for being able to change the situation, Naruto will be fourth for he can help in all situations, Chouji will be fifth due to his physical strength, Lee will be sixth due to the same reason as Chouji, and Neji will be seventh due to the fact that he can check the area and see if anything is coming up behind them by using the Byakugan.

Seeing that everyone understood the new plan, they took off as a group. All of their gear in place as they headed into Orchimaru's lair. Kiba and Akamaru sniffing out for any close enemies, while Shino's bugs scouted ahead for possible trouble. Shikamaru of course is taking charge, and when noticing a change would quickly inform the rest of the group with signs. Naruto, Chouji, and Lee were tense, knowing that they would be the support. While Neji remained calm in the back, knowing that were was a probability of zero of being followed since they aren't really involved in the rebellion.

Of course their whole entire situation would get worse as they kept going deeper and deeper into the snake pit. Soon it was beginning to be like the time they went after Sasuke when he was in the barrel. They began to lose member after member of the group, until only Shikamaru Naruto, and Neji were left. Out of the ones they knew they would be fighting were Sasuke and Karin, considering they stood there, right before them. Their faces showing their disinterest at who they were against. Naruto of course did a Naruto action.

Clenching his fists he stepped a bit forward. Blue eyes locking with Sharingan red. Who had both grown to be broad shouldered, chiseled, muscled, and tall with their own weaknesses and strengths. Both were ready for this battle, for they both knew in their hearts that this battle would determine both of their lives outcomes. Ignoring the two around them they both began to speak to each other like old times.

"Ah, still weak as ever dobe (blockhead)?"

"Ai, Sasuke baka (Idiot)! This is it! The last fight!"

Sasuke still looked as calm as ever as he got into a fighting stance, his Sharingan eyes following Naruto's every move. Before they would start this battle however, Naruto took out a Konoha Hitai-ate out of his kunai holster, the only difference about the Hitai-ate being the fact that there is a deep scratch running through the sign of the leaf though, "Like I told you before, wear this, that way we know we're equals in this battle." Sasuke sneered at him, "I don't need it. For you'll never be able to touch me here." He touched his forehead. Naruto glared at him as he got into his own fighting stance, yet he had to say one more comment, "Well then catch this. For this is your Hitai-ate, the one that I scratched!" He threw it at Sasuke, who unintentionally caught it, and put it on. As soon as Sasuke had done that, Naruto went on the offensive side.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" (Shadow Replication)

Twelve clones surround Naruto, as they all fished out kunai from their kunai holster. All of them held in an attack position, as they charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood there, calm as ever until the last moment, then he let the first seal open. Fire like markings appearing all over his body as he too charged forward, but with his sword in his hand. "You will never defeat me, dobe!!" Sasuke screamed out as he used taijitsu and the sword against Naruto's clones. Naruto gave him that look that he had given to so many before as he kept coming at Sasuke. Sasuke would give him back what he was receiving tenfold.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" (Fire Ball)

Naruto quickly used the Kawarimi No Jutsu ( Body Substitution), putting one of his clones there. To only appear right behind Sasuke. Giving him a swift punch to the face. Sasuke went flying threw the air, to only land on his feet with cat like balance. He risked a glance to his right and saw that Karin and Shikamaru had finally started their own battle.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he turned his attention back on him. As he did so, he made his Sharingan go from two dots to three, and let his seal notch up to two, "This fight seems so familiar, doesn't it?" Naruto smirked, as he hadn't even used the fox's chakra at all yet and wasn't even sweating, "Sure whatever you say, Sas-uke-Kun!" That comment pissed Sasuke off right then and there, for they weren't friends anymore. They don't know each other anymore, for one protected Konoha the other left for power and revenge. During those three years they didn't know the hardships that the other has had to go through.

Sasuke began to give off signs, Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Monkey, Dragon, Dog, then he held his left arm down toward the ground. As chakra began to gather to that hand, a blue nimbus surrounding it, looking like bolts and flashes of lightening coming off of it. Naruto saw this and in a flash began to draw a ball of blue swirling chakra into his own right hand, his eyes watching Sasuke for him to move.

Releasing his hand he began dragging it along the ground as he charged at Naruto. Naruto too began running towards Sasuke and as he did, he yelled at Shikamaru, knowing this fight was getting to dangerous for him and the rest of the team to be there, "Get everyone out of here!!! I can handle it from here!"

Shikamaru nodded and quickly disengaged from Karin, knowing she is going to follow him as he took off to get the others. Knowing that if Naruto says something like that then it's best for him to get out of there. Sasuke noticed this too, but all that mattered to him at the moment is Naruto.

"Chidori!!"

"Rasengan!!"

Both of them called out as they connected, just like that first true contest of wills. There chakra's connected molded together, their knuckles touching the others. All of a sudden there was a gigantic explosion full of smoke and both Naruto and Sasuke flew out of it from this move, for there chakra had grown over the last couple of years . There backs connecting with opposing walls as they stared at each other, blue still against blood red. Both of them breathing hard at the amount of chakra they had spent for that one move.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "You told me the last time that I wouldn't be able to hit your Hitai-ate, and I succeeded. From the way this battle is going, either you didn't learn anything or I just got really strong, Sasuke-Kun, if that's the case, you're way behind then, dead last."

Sasuke glared at him while standing up, as a smirk appeared on his face, "That wasn't my true power, dobe. This is my true power!" With that he released his third seal, making him look like a human being, except for the fact that his chakra is surrounding him, much like Naruto's does when the fox's chakra surrounds him.

"Well, since it's come to this, then I guess I shall have to give you my all too then."

Naruto also stood up, closing his eyes for a moment, and summoning the fox's chakra. Being used to the smoldering red chakra of the fox, he opened his eyes. To reveal that they weren't blue anymore, but blood red. His whisker marks were more dominant, and his hands had talons on the tips of his fingers. While there were two tails sprouting out from behind him by his chakra, he called out in a rusty voice, "Remember Sasuke this is it! This is to decide if I kill you or you return to Konoha!"

Sasuke sneered at him as he rushed at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground as he used, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Dozens of clones appeared of him, all looking exactly like the original as they too began the attack against Sasuke.

Like Neji had said a long time ago, this was a battle of fate. Only this time the fate of the winner would go to Naruto. Only because he believes in himself, and he never gives up. With those two key concepts, Naruto kept going after Sasuke over and over again. Fists connected with each others face. Sasuke pulled out his sword again and began hacking away at the clones, wanting to get straight towards the main man.

"Don't you dare hide behind your clones!"

All of the clones cackled at that comment, "What's a matter Sasuke-Kun, afraid of the big bad fox?" Sasuke growled at that comment and charged at Naruto. This time it being the real Naruto, since the clones disappeared. Naruto gave off a growl as he used all of his might against Sasuke, "You won't win this time! I will defeat you! I made a promise to Sakura-Chan and I won't break it!" That comment made Sasuke falter for a second, but then he came back even harder. Breaking apart, they were both breathing hard as they glared at each other.

Sasuke gave off a smirk, as his Sharingan began to whirl and whirl faster. It wasn't like Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, it was something much more evil and sinister. It is something that Kyuubi had mentioned inside of Naruto's head about a Madara Uchiha who had made up this move, and that it is completely evil even more so than the Nine-tailed Fox.

Naruto knew about this move, considering Sasuke had used it against him when they had last met when he was with the members of Team Kakashi, that had reformed when he had returned. Of course, the Kyuubi is reacting to this, it is beyond pissed that this move is being used against him, and for the second time.

All of a sudden, Naruto's head fell back, his face is facing the ceiling, while his eyes were closed, and gave off an ear splitting howl. As that howl ricocheted around the room, two more tails sprouted out from the chakra, and the red chakra is even more dangerous as it is starting to fill the whole entire room and covering Naruto's whole entire body, the chakra molding around his head to give off an actual fox's head, and that chakra is also filled with murderous intent. Blood leaked out of Naruto's pores, as the chakra burned him, but because of the fox his damaged cells are constantly regenerated. With the blood lose is it mixing along with the fox's chakra, creating a black chakra shield around him instead of it being the usual red.

Sasuke's Sharingan stopped moving as he felt the malice and hate of the chakra that was headed towards him. He stared at the fate before him, and knew he is going to die, for that black shield and the fact that Naruto had actually been taken over by the fox actually makes him tremble in fright, and made him yearn for something else. Something he is looking forward to, he is tired of being Orochimaru's slave, and the fact that he wasn't even allowed to go out and kill his Brother, Itachi Uchiha, makes him yearn for death itself.

When Naruto's head came down, Sasuke could tell that Naruto wasn't in control but the raw rage of the Kyuubi. He knew what he had to do, he began to concentrate chakra all over his body and to his sword. His whole entire body reflected the Chidori, for he had made the Chidori even stronger by having it cover his body.

The Kyuybi noticed this, and began to gather the uncontrollable might of his own chakra into the palm of Naruto's hand, along with the wind element. It was the technique Naruto had been practicing earlier, "So you think you can beat us.. Uchiha?!" With that said he propelled himself forward by his ultimate amount of chakra. Sasuke saw this and also charged forward, using his new improved Chidori, and as he ran he called out his new technique, "Chidori Current!"

When the two forces clashed together, it was like a bolt of lightening had hit that very room. For the blast was colossal, the whole entire ceiling exploded causing rock and dirt to fly out miles away from the sight. A crater being created from the impact of the two moves along with how much chakra had been put into it. Both bodies were sprawled across the floor, and were on opposite sides of the room. Both were breathing, and were heavily bleeding.

Naruto had returned to normal, and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the body of Sasuke. He knew he is bleeding, and that his body hurt like hell. All that mattered is that he had been able to stop the demon from killing Sasuke. He had been able to take control at the last moment, cutting four tails down to three. A great feat for him, and something that had happened to save Sasuke's life. For the fox was going to kill Sasuke, and was aiming straight for the heart. Thank god that event hadn't of occurred.

"Looks like I won, Sasuke-Kun."

With a small smile on his face he passed out. He had used a lot of his own chakra along with the fox's. It was also due to blood lose that he had fallen into a deep sleep. Yet a smile still remained upon his face, for he had defeated one of the great Uchiha's, that one just happened to be his best friend and rival.

* * *

Shikamaru tried his radio to contact Naruto, but got no reply from it. All he is receiving is static. With a grimace upon his face he looked at the rest of the group, ignoring Karin's fallen body that laid in the middle of the group, "We might have a problem. Naruto isn't answering his com. So either he is still battling Sasuke, or he's dead. I think it's time to split up into groups to search for him. For we don't know what has occurred from the that big of a blast." Shino glanced at Kiba, motioning for him to take the lead. Kiba gave off a whoop as Akamaru went to the rightl with Shino and Kiba trailing behind him. Neji sighed, "Lee you know the routine." Lee nodded and went forward, while Neji trailed behind him, with his Byakugan on and went towards the left. That only left Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru gave Chouji a smirk as they went straight towards the blast sigt. All of them hoping that they would find one Uzumaki Naruto alive.

Shikamaru, still remembered where he had left Naruto and Sasuke, not sure if they were in the same place but decided it best to check, "Chouji, we need to be careful. I don't know if the Sound ninjas are still here, and if Naruto is dead, we all know that Sasuke survived then!" Chouji gave off a grunt as he ran after him. They charged forward, finding many dead Sound ninja's, hoping to not find their comrades dead corpses. Those comrades being Naruto Uzumaki, the one that has a fox living inside of him, and the other being Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last living members of the Uchiha Clan, besides Itachi Uchiha. Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere, Shikamaru gave Chouji a sign, that they both knew by heart. They picked up the speed, using chakra to help propel them fast towards the blast site.

Seeing the crater before them, Shikamaru put his hand up. His eyes scanning the terrain around them.

"Chouji, be careful. There could be enemies lurking around everywhere, waiting to ambush us."

"Hai!"

Carefully, Shikamaru led them down into the crater. Cautiously looking around, he spotted two prone forms in the middle of the crater. Both of them in a pool of blood, "Chouji!" Chouji ran towards one form, while Shikamaru ran to another.

Shikamaru just happened to run to Naruto's prone form, kneeling down beside him, he checked his pulse. A breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, relaxing he turned and regarded Chouji, "Is the Uchiha alive?" Chouji bobbed his head up and down slowly, "What of Naruto?" Shikamaru smiled at him, as he in turn nodded, "Yeah the Loud Mouth is still alive." Chouji smirked at him, as he got up with Sasuke held in his arms. Shikamaru followed his actions, carefully holding Naruto in one arm, he reached up and touched his com button, "Everyone, meet at the we had conducted our plans from. We have the Loud Mouth and the Uchiha. I repeat, everyone meet at were had conducted our plans from!" Glancing over at Chouji, he nodded his head, Shikamaru himself, quickly led the way out. As they both ran with the injured in their arms towards the meeting grounds. Avoiding altogether what's left of the Sound Ninjas.

Upon reaching the meeting grounds, they saw the rest of them waiting there for them. Not even waiting for them to ask questions, Shikamaru gave out orders, knowing both Naruto and Sasuke need to see a doctor right away. "Let's head back in the same formation that we entered, for we will never know if we will be ambushed from this." Shikamaru commanded.

"Hai!" (Yes, sir!)

All of them got back into formation as they headed back to Konoha, a place where they were all looking forward to returning too, especially one Uzumaki Naruto, who is still asleep in Shikmaru's arms, but in his dreams he can imagine Sakura's happiness that they had brought Sasuke back alive.

They rushed through the forest, passing from tree to tree. Checking every other minute to make sure they weren't being followed. As they got closer and closer to Konoha they were very attentive. The sweat seeming to shine on their foreheads from nerves. They entered the through the front gate, and were finally calming down. Before them stood the Hokage's personal Chuunin slaves, Izumo and Kotetsu, both of them were smiling at seeing that they had returned alive and well. One of their smiles faded away as they noticed the fact that Naruto is unconscious and bleeding in Shikamaru's arms, and then Sasuke Uchiha is also bleeding in Chouji's arms, Kotetsu rushed towards them, "I think you need to take them both immediately to the infirmary, and Izumo and I will go get Tsunade-Sama and Sakura-Chan to take care of him."

Shikamaru nodded, handing Naruto over to Lee, he had been carrying him the whole entire time. Nodding at Chouji and Lee, they both took off in a flash as they headed towards the infirmary. Izumo looked to the one in charge, knowing who it is already, "I believe you should all follow. For Tsunade would probably want you to guard the Uchiha, and also be able to not fall for his tricks." The rest of the group, disappeared with that comment. Izumo looked over at Kotetsu, "I'll play rock, paper, scissors to see who stays and who goes to give the message to the Godaime Hokage." Kotetsu smirked at him, "Your on!"

* * *

Tsunade's head raised off her desk at seeing Izumo enter her room, and Sakura turned her head away from the window to stare at him. Sakura's emerald eyes trained on Izumo's smirking warm brown eyes. Her eyes opened wide as she put two and two together, she rushed to Izumo's side quickly, "Where is Naruto-Kun, and does he have Sasuke-Kun with him?" Her face was solemn as she waited for his answer. Izumo nodded his head, "Hai, they brought him back..They're both going straight to the infirmary."

Tsunade watched as the pink haired Kunichi practically charged out of the room with the strain of worry on her. Sighing, she connected her hands together, bringing them under her chin, as she stared at Izumo. Closing her eyes, she took a breather, and opened them to stare directly at Izumo again, "How extensive were Naruto's injuries, Kotetsu?" Izumo sighed as he glanced up at the ceiling, "They were quite extensive, but not as bad as the Uchiha's appeared to be." Shaking her head at hearing what had occurred she let out a deep breath, "I knew something like this is going to happen. Especially, after what had occurred with the Akatsuki." Izumo stared at her, before glancing out the window, "Well then I would have to say he is lucky, considering he is doing so well.." Tsunade nodded, "What did the Uchiha's injuries look like?." Izumo closed his eyes, "The Fuuton Rasen Shuiriken is a disgusting move.." Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment as she stood, "I see. His wounds are that extensive. These are my orders then, go find Shizune and have her drug Sakura. Then tell her that Hinata and herself are to work on Naruto since his wounds are simple, while I repair the Uchiha." Izumo gave her a salute as he went off to do her bidding.

* * *

Lee and Chouji charged into the hospital, to find that Hinata is working the infirmary today, "Hinata-Chan! We need two rooms, Naruto is injured and the Uchiha is sustaining massive injuries." Hinata glanced up at them quickly, before running down the hall, motioning them to follow her. For she knew the wounds were serious, just by looking at their wounds from one glimpse, also due to the fact at how much blood is pouring out from their wounds, "Just set the Uchiha down on that table!" She pointed Chouji towards the table that was in the middle of an empty room, that is full of tools to hold an enemy down. Chouji quickly placed Sasuke down it, after doing so he saw all of the restraints automatically strap onto Sasuke.

" Lee, take Naruto to the room next door, and lay him upon the table. Stay there until either Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, or myself go in there. And Chouji I'm sorry, but you need to leave the room now. I have to conduct surgery upon the Uchiha."

Chouji turned and looked at Hinata, and saw that she already had the Byakugan on, and knew she meant that he needed surgery when she had that on. Nodding towards her, he left the room, Lee coming right out behind him, to only go the room he had been told to take Naruto too. Seeing everyone else outside he had to ask a question, "I guess we're all supposed to guard the door?" Shikamaru nodded his head in an affirmative.

"Move out of the way!! This is a medical emergency!"

They all watched as Sakura barreled her way through the hallway and into the room were Sasuke is being taken care of, then to hear the slamming of the door shutting behind her as she went to help Hinata out with Sasuke. Shaking their heads, they snapped back to guarding the door, knowing that people knew that the Uchiha is back and would most likely come looking for his blood It was only a few moments later, that Shizune came strolling towards them, "Have any of you seen Sakura Haruno?"Chouji and Shikamaru, who both were right against the door on both sides, pointed into the room. Shizune quickly thanked them and strolled into the room, pulling out her senbon, to only throw it at Sakura. Which they all knew is drugged with a sleeping medication, considering they all heard a loud thump coming from inside the room.

Shizune smirked as she walked in to only come out with Sakura thrown over her shoulder, "Thank you for helping me find her!" She gave them a quick wave before heading towards Sakura's office. Neji stared after the retreating form of Shizune for a moment, before snapping to attention at seeing the Hokage approaching.

All of them all saluted her. Tsunade turned her attention towards them, "When he wakes up, I want one of you in the room at all times. Before he may ever start training, Neji will block off the cursed seal's chakra flow.. That is your orders. Everyone will take shifts guarding the Uchiha, while he is in the hospital, after that you don't need to know." Giving them a quick smirk, Tsunade then headed into the room where she would be relieving Hinata on conducting surgery on one of the last two Uchiha's. Hinata soon came out of the room, closing the door right behind her, as she headed next door to conduct surgery upon Naruto. Her eyes showing her worry over the one person that she loves with all of her heart.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened, squinting from the bright rays of sun flooding into his room. Turning his head to the side, he saw the form of Hinata fast asleep in a chair next to him. Feeling something holding his hand, he had to glance down, to see that it's Hinata's small hand grasping his. A smile appeared on his face at the knowledge that Hinata is still in love with him.

Naruto had finally figured this information out when he had been traveling around with Jiraiya. All of those times that he could of gotten to know Hinata he never took the chance. Instead deciding to train and go on many missions, so he could go after Sasuke and save him. Oh how stupid had he been at that age, but that was then and this is now. Yet, he knew deep inside of his heart that he still couldn't take that initiative, until Sasuke is better. Sighing, he closed his eyes, while squeezing Hinata's hand. Not even noticing that it is all it took to wake her up.

"Naruto-Kun.. Are-are you alright?"

Opening his eyes again, he stared up into pale lavender. Letting his smile reform upon his face, he gave her hand another squeeze, this time much more gentler and tender at the same time. "Of course I'm alright Hinata-Chan!" At hearing his voice so full of cheer and that famous smile of his appearing on his face, she had to smile back at him, and also squeeze his hand in return, "Yeah, I should of known you would be alright. For you're Naruto Uzumaki, the almost indestructible person." He gave her a wink at her teasing compliment, "Now that you say that, how long was I out for anyways?"

Her face gave off a serious look as her smile faded away, "You were out for almost four days Naruto-Kun. The includes the day you returned, had surgery conducted upon you, and when you were put into this room." Naruto's smile also vanished at this information, he hadn't been expecting the fox's chakra to damage him so much and to heal that long. Or the fact that the fox's chakra had taken so much out of him.

Glancing up at the ceiling, he had only one thought, _"Thank god, I am alive."_ Shaking his head of these thoughts, he turned his head back to Hinata, "So how is Sasuke doing?" Hinata's face was full of rage at the mention of his name, "He'll live. Tsunade-Sama worked on him herself, and told those who are to be guarding his room that he has survived and will continue to do so under watch." Naruto rubbed his fingers across her knuckles, wondering why she looked so enraged at this information, "Why does it bother you that he is going to live Hinata? He is still a Konoha Ninja."

Hinata glanced away from him, making her hair cover her face and the upcoming blush. No matter what, Naruto can still make her look like a ripe tomato. "He almost killed you Naruto! You almost died right there on the table, while Shizune and myself tried to put you back together. You almost died, and he is the traitor, not you. You're more valuable to me than him, I.. I mean the village would never want to lose you." Naruto stared up at her in shock, and remembered that some of his friends still didn't know about the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon living inside of him still. Raising his other hand, he grasped her chin in his and made her look at him. Letting go of her hand with the other, brushing her violet-midnight blue hair away from her face. He stared into her pale lavender eyes, his eyes searching her face, to see remorse in them, misery for the knowledge that he had almost died. That was the other clue to him that she is still in love with him.

Raising up from his bed, his eye locked on hers, did he know what he is going to do to banish that look from her eyes. Releasing her chin, to only have his right lock onto the back of her head, forcing her face to at least meet his half way. Titling his head to the side and his eyes closing.

Hinata became overwhelmed with shock from his bold move. Her face showing all kinds of different emotions from shock, to happy, to cautious, and to pride. With all of those things going through her mind, she passed out into Naruto's arms.

Naruto smirked as he caught her in his arms, and he held her close to himself as much as possible, "Hinata-Chan... I won't die that easily. The years that I had been gone, I realized many things. One, I can't leave behind my friends, I must protect them with everything I have. The second thing, I won't leave this world and have that one person that I love the most live a life of misery because of my death." He squeezed her body with that information.

He gazed down at her as he held her close. Glad and also filled with relief that she is still the girl who is shy, awkward, and fragile. Yet, she plowed through that to become a very strong Kunichi, and still be able to retain herself. Naruto smirked as he fell back against the bed, still holding her close, and at the same time still glad that he had that effect on Hinata. If he didn't have that effect on her anymore, then he knew that he is in trouble, I mean what does he have to lose in the game of love? His dignity? Or pride?

It had been about a couple of hours later, that the Godaime herself walked into the room. To only be about ready to explode at seeing Naruto and Hinata asleep, _together_, in the _same bed_. Her amber eyes were practically bulging out of her head at seeing this.

Taking a few deep breaths, Tsunade finally came closer to the bed. Though her footsteps did echo throughout the room as she tried to control her temper. Finally being unable to succeed in that, she just let it all out, "_NARUTO UZUMAKI!_"

Naruto bolted upright, almost knocking Hinata off the bed, if it hadn't been for the fact that she too is sitting upright. Though she is a bit more undignified, considering her face is boiling red due to embarrassment and at the knowledge that she had slept in the same bed with Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he glared up at Tsunade, "What do you want Baa-Chan?" Tsunade made a fist, trying to keep the urge down to punch him in the face, "Oh nothing.. Nothing at all... BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU'RE IN BED WITH HINATA! ALSO THAT THIS IS A HOSPITAL!"

Naruto looked first at Hinata and then back to Tsunade, and then he remembered, "Uh..uh.. It's not what you think, she passed out and I was to weak to take her to another bed. So I just kind of let her have that side of the bed until she woke up from her fainting spell. I swear Baa-Chan!" A vein marked appeared on Tsunade's forehead, her eyes flickering to Hinata, and saw the truth written all over her face. Taking a quick breath, she relaxed, "All right, Naruto I'll believe you this one time. Now, Hinata, would you please excuse us."

"Hai."

Hinata quickly left the room, her face a flaming red as she charged out of there to attend back to her nursing duties. Tsunade shook her head as he watched the girl plow her way out of the room. Turning back to Naruto, her face was passive and calm as stared at him, "Naruto I have another mission for you."

"What type of mission?"

"A S-ranked mission. One to bring one Sasuke Uchiha truly back to Konoha. His physical body is here, but his spirit isn't and neither is his mind. He will still be stuck on Orchimaru's ways and he still wants to be an Avenger. The Council and I have decided to put him in your hands. To teach him how to become powerful, but in a way that will benefit him and help himself, realize that the darkness is not the answer. You were the only one we could think of for this mission. You were the only one he would ever let get close to him, he wouldn't even let Kakashi, so that leaves you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stared up at her as he leaned back against the hospital bed's headboard, "Why me though? I failed in retrieving him twice. Now you expect me to help him overcome his problems? Ha! You're nuts. The only person that would be capable of this, is himself. He has to defeat Itachi and then he will realize that killing him wasn't worth it."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "This is your mission Naruto. And I know what you're saying is true, but for him to live in Konoha and be able to be apart of this village again. He has to relearn our ways again. Otherwise execution is were his path would lie then. So this is the only choice. You are really the only candidate to help him on this. As for Itachi, when you tell me that Sasuke is ready. I will announce a Chuunin exam, Sasuke and you will be entered in it. I know you will pass." Naruto stared at her in confusion, "Well what about Itachi?" Tsunade opened her amber eyes, "I will then send Team Kakashi along with the rest of the Rookie Nine, and possibly Team Gai to apprehend Itachi Uchiha, or kill him. Whatever the situation seems fit at the time." Naruto bowed his head, "I understand, Baa-Chan, and I accept this mission. When that mission does occur, tell everyone else, that they're to keep the rest of the Akutsu busy, Sakura, Sasuke, and me are the only ones capable of capturing him or killing him. Remember we were the best team at working together."

Tsunade tenderly touched his cheek as she raised his head to make him look up at her. Giving him a soft smile, she sighed, "Naruto, don't look discouraged. For I know you can do this, for you're Naruto Uzumaki, who shall one day become Hokage. As for that wish it shall be granted and put along with the mission. Now get some rest." Before she left, she looked towards the window, where she saw Kakashi, shaking her head she left.

Of course after the Hokage had left, Naruto wasn't alone anymore. For Kakashi came in through the window, an eye crinkling smile upon his face, "I see she has chosen to leave this responsibility to you after all." Naruto gave him a look full of despair, "I don't know why, like I said I failed before what makes she think I can change him?" Kakashi sighed, as the smile fell from his face. Taking a seat, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Naruto, no one has ever told you this, but you have a gift. A gift that brings people together, or changes how they take a look at life. Don't interrupt me for I can tell you who those people are. Like the Bridge builder and his grandson, Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, and the list could go on.. And yes I also include Sai too. You've changed people for the better. Since you've changed this many people already, then I think you can help change Sasuke for the better."

Naruto looked about him in confusion, wondering why he is the one to take care of Sasuke, for wouldn't Sakura be a better choice to take care of him? Why should he be taking care of him, when he had failed twice at returning the Uchiha, until now. Also he isn't a medical nin, and he can't tell what's really bothering him. After all, he had thought he knew everything possible about him and thought he understood him, that is until he betrayed Konoha. Bowing his head, he stared at his feet, thinking about what to do when Sasuke woke up and what he would say. It didn't matter if he had changed those other people, hell he doesn't even remember how he helped them to change. Kakashi let him think on it, knowing this is going to be tough battle to get through to Naruto.

Naruto gazed down at his bandaged hands, a frown marring his face. For what could he really do to help him? It's not like he could go out and get Itachi for him, and go, 'Here you go, now kill him and come back to Kohona.' Like that would ever work, and it's not like he could really find Itachi for him anyways. As he kept on thinking though, an idea started forming. One where they would try and reform Team Seven, but still have Sai and Yamato with them. Of course it would a six man team, it might be a bit big but it could work out. They would have to cope with it. When they reformed, Naruto could show Sasuke ways that he trained that succeeded with him gaining power and of course a little bit of respect on the side. Opening sky blues eyes, he looked at Kakashi. Seeing the man who had been called a genius in his time, he gave off his trademark smile at him.

"I have an idea as to how to deal with Sasuke... How about we reform Team Seven, and help Sasuke realize that teamwork is what got us all this far? I mean come on wouldn't it be better if we helped him as a team?"

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, thinking upon the idea. His eye crinkled into a smile, "I see you really do take my bell test to heart. We will of course have to check with Hokage-Sama for confirmation. But I think that will be a grand idea."

Naruto chuckled, but then another great idea hit him, "And maybe we can even have the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team help teach him too. For they're probably better teams than what we're considering they've been together longer." Kakashi chuckled, while nodding in agreement, "I'll go gather up the rest of the team leader's, and then I'll propose the idea to Tsunade-Sama." With that he waved, before a cover of cloud covered him as he popped out of the room.

Naruto at the spot where had been sitting. Closing his eyes he laid back against the pillows, knowing what would be coming could be a pain in the rear. It's not like he wouldn't at least try, try to keep his friend off the chopping block.


	2. The Awakening

Darkness, that's all he saw before him was a long winding road heading towards complete and utter darkness. Something that he had been expecting and long awaiting to take him. A thing that he knew would take him back to his clan that had been brutally slaughtered at the hands of his own clansmen, his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Memories floated around his form as he kept walking towards the darkness that would engulf him completely and take him to his final resting place. Then it seemed that his darkness began to crack, filtering in light between those very cracks.

In those cracks of light, he heard voices shouting at each other, the beeps of machines, and one voice over ruled all of them. The voice saying one special thing that brought him off the path of darkness and towards the light...

"_Looks like I won, Sasuke-Kun..."_

Onyx orbs shot open, the voice still playing over and over again in his head. That one voice fought off his feeling of wanting to die. The darkness that had surrounded him had disappeared, the light making it retreat. Yet a smirk appeared on his face, for he knew that someday this boy, no, now man would rescue him someday. One way or another, he knew he would succeed. He knew this due to the predicament he is in. Strapped to a bed that is obviously in Konoha's very own hospital. Smirking in spite of that he let a few words escape.

"Thank you... Naruto."

Onyx orbs closed as exhaustion still haunted his form. Something disturbed him, his body tensing up as that voice penetrated straight to the core of his being.

"Ah, Sasuke-Kun I see that your awake.."

Blood red eyes opened at this statement, his head whipping to the side. Carefully gazing over the man that you might as well call his adoptive father. The man he knew as his sensei when he was younger. Yet, even as he stared at this man, he realized that in reality Kakashi hadn't changed at all from what he could see with his enhanced vision, in his hand he still held a perverted book, except this time it was a different color and had a different title, 'Make Out Tactics'.

"Kakashi..."

Looking up from his book, Kakashi stared at his prodigy of a student. His eye blaring into that of Sasuke's Sharingan. Snapping his book closed, he leaned in closer, "I would advise you to stop using your Sharingan at the moment. For you're still very weak from the battle you had against Naruto and the sealing of your cursed seal." He smiled under the mask as he saw Sasuke's shocked response to the news that his cursed seal had been cut off, and with that fact his Sharingan had disappeared with the knowledge. Getting up from his chair in a rather lazy fashion, he stood there, gazing down at Sasuke like any cautious person would.

"I have a message from the Gondaime herself. For when you're healed shall you be charged as you rightly deserve. Since you're awake your trial shall be coming to start very soon I would imagine. And Sasuke, this part is coming from me. Until the trial, I wouldn't use your Sharingan..."

With that said, he left Sasuke. Letting him absorb the message and his advice. Kakashi knew that many people would hate Sasuke for betraying the village in that fashion. If they saw his Sharingan activated, those few people would try and kill him. With an audible sigh escaping him, he opened his book again, returning to the page that he had left off at.

Sasuke watched Kakashi leave, his calm facade returning to his face once again. Even as he watched Kakashi leave, he could clearly see who was guarding his door from the outside. The three members currently standing out front of that door, were from his generation, those known as the "Rookie Nine". Even though it had been a couple of years since he's seen them, he could clearly make out Inuzuka Kiba with his rather large dog, Akamaru sitting beside him, and then he could see Yamanaka Ino by the other side of the door. A sneer marred his face as he thought about the Rookie Nine and all those who had been apart of it. To him the only one who was capable of anything was Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

Closing his onyx orbs, he rid himself of those memories that he holds close. Instead turning to the subject that Kakashi had brought up before he had left. He would be charged, but it occurred to him, that since they had kept him alive that the punishment wouldn't be death at least. But then what would his sentence be then? For Missing-Nin were supposed to be killed, encase they revealed secrets about their village. The thought of what his charges could possibly be lulled him into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes gazed outside the hospital window. His thoughts going back to the battle he had with Sasuke only four days ago. The memory still flowing throughout his mind of how close he had come to killing Sasuke. _'If hadn't been for the fact that I had beaten the fox off, then Sasuke would be dead. There would be no if ands or buts, Uchiha Sasuke would be dead.' _He had seen the type of damage the Fuuton Rasen Shuiriken had done to a rock and then to a person itself, the only thing that had saved Sasuke was possibly the fact that Chidori could now completely cover his whole entire body. 

Grimacing at the thought, he turned his attention to other matters. Like the mission that he had been given only days ago by Tsuande Baa-Chan. The mission seemed impossible to himself, he doesn't know how to show someone what they can accomplish with the Leaf. Okay, there were a few incidents, but he really didn't do anything, all he did was fight to show them what he meant nothing else. How is he supposed to teach an Uchiha, especially one who seems to be still bent upon revenge, and that the Konoha way shall make him stronger?

Gritting his teeth he thought of the possibilities, but nothing came to mind. The only thing that kept running through his head were the memories of their rivalry and how it had helped them both grow tremendously. He wasn't sure how much of a capacity of chakra he had, considering through their whole entire battle he had been using the cursed seal. So it's not like he could see how advanced he really is. Muttering under his breath, he looked back out the window, still wondering how he could succeed with this mission.

Pale violet eyes stared at the man from the doorway, her face flushed from excitement at seeing him again. Smiling to herself, she rather carefully treaded her way into the room. Not wanting to disturb him, yet he did need a check up, well she is a medic nin, and he just happened to be her patient.

"N-Naruto-Kun... I'm here for your checkup..."

Naruto slowly turned his head to face her, a bright smile covering his face at seeing her again. Jumping off the window seel, he headed for his bed, knowing that this would probably be one of those thorough examinations. "So what exactly are we doing today? Considering you had come in yesterday to check over my wounds?" He casually put off.

Hinata blushed, "I have to completely check over your body to make sure you aren't developing an infection. That the rest of your b-body is in good working condition." Naruto's eyes opened wide are her explanation, "Wait, wait, wait! I-I-I have to take off my clothes?! Nani!?" Hinata vigorously waved her hands in front of her face, her whole entire face covered in a blush, "No, no, no! Naruto-Kun! Not like that! It's just... A chakra examination... Not an anatomy!!" Thinking about her sentence for a moment, he nodded, "Okay.. Well um.. then let's um.. get started then.." A brief nod was his reply. Clasping her hands together into the sign of the Tiger, she then said only one word, "Byakugan!"

Bulges of chakra surrounded her eyes. Her eyes scanned over Naruto's body rather thoroughly. A dirty smile lighting inside of her, as she gazed at his body. Many thoughts of what she could do with that body infused her mind. Making her blush all over again.

Naruto stared in confusion at Hinata, for suddenly she started blushing for no reason at all, "Ah, Hinata-Chan, are you alright?" Her eyes returned to normal at that statement, "Ah, fine! I'm doing just fine! And Kakashi-Sensei will be here soon!" With that she quickly rushed out of the room, not wanting to further embarrass herself in front of Naruto. Naruto smirked as he watched her leave. He had learned while being on the road with Jiraiya that Hinata had a crush on him, well you might as well say loved him in a certain respect.

With that knowledge he had realized why she seemed so weird to him when he was around her. She always blushed, her fingers twitched, and then she would faint. For some odd reason, he never noticed that, until he had been away and thought about her actions. Well rather talked about them with Jiraiya, who in the end had hit him on top of the head for not realizing it sooner. A smile is still upon his fact as the Copy Cat Ninja entered the room.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, the Hyuuga Girl told me that you should be out of here by tomorrow.."

Naruto glanced up at his smiling Sensei, a smile reaching his own face at what he had heard, "Great! Then I can go back to training again!" Kakashi raised a brow at the statement as he kept on reading his book.

"Naruto.. Tsunade-Sama and I have already discussed what we had come up with. She has agreed to this, and likes the fact that we've decided to include the others too. With this mission, you won't be able to go on certain missions for a while, considering Sasuke-Kun will have to go with you, and right now he is a liability until he proves himself. Also, you're still a Genin, the Chuunin exams are coming up, and I've recommended you. You need to train for that more than anything. And if Sasuke is well enough he will join you in the Chuunin exams, if he can learn our ways again."

Turning his head away, he stared out the window, "Kakashi-Sensei... I don't even know if I will be able to succeed with this mission. For how am I supposed to show him the Konoha way? We tried that before. When we were all twelve, and we were Team Seven. Look what happened? He left and joined Orochimaru, the murderer of the Third. So how can I show him?" Kakashi closed his book, and slipped it into one of his pockets. His eye searching over Naruto's face, "Tsunade-Sama wants the rest of Team Kakashi in on this mission. We'll all have to try and make him relearn the Konoha way Naruto. The only way that this might help, is to once again start at basics, but no bell test. Since you cheated last time..."

A slight smirk lit up Naruto's face, "Not my fault you hadn't been able to read that much of 'Make Out Tactics'." Kakashi glared at him, taking a deep breath he continued, "Naruto the only thing that I saw when you were twelve that seemed to help, was your rivalry. That was it, and I know it's still there. So we will use that to our advantage, to help him grow. But, we will also show him that teamwork, makes a true ninja." Naruto glanced at him, "Kakashi-Sensei... How about we alternate days, in which we train with the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. After all, all of us know about teamwork, otherwise how would we all have grown so much in strength?"

Kakashi's mind seemed to go into over drive at the prospect, what Naruto had spewed out of his mouth is indeed a very good idea. Considering half of the people on those teams wouldn't have made it on their own, they needed a team. His eye crinkled as he gave off a smile.

"Hai. I will call Kurenai, Gai, Shikamaru, after I leave here, since Tsunade-Sama has already agreed."

Naruto gave him a smile of gratitude before turning back towards the window. His thoughts all running throughout his head in a jumble, "Kakashi-Sensei, I have one more question.." Kakashi sighed, knowing what is coming, "Hm?"

"Do you really think we can bring him back? Do you really think so? For this man has been saying he'll become 'Hokage, Hokage, Hokage' over and over again. Yet, I failed my best friend when he needed me. I don't think I can become Hokage because I've failed, I failed twice as a matter of fact towards saving my friend. For this time, the third time, it was a lucky shot that I was able to rescue him. So tell me Kakashi do you truly think we can save him, when he knows his brother is still lurking somewhere out there in this world?"

* * *

A dull onyx eye stared lazily down at the floor, "Naruto... We will never succeed unless there is hope. Do you remember, you were the one who said you would bring back Sasuke, 'For it was a promise of a lifetime'. Because of your hope and enthusiasm you succeeded, so don't stop following your dream now, especially when we've come so far." Cerulean eyes looked in his direction, "Arigatou, Kakashi-Sensei." Turning on his heel, Kakashi pulled out his green book, with a flick of his hand he left. 

Smirking as Kakashi left watching him as he lazily strolled out of the room. "Some things will never change no matter how much time has passed by.." He murmured out. Blonde locks scattered around his head as he shook it, tears for some odd reason spilling down his face. He realized he had really needed the assurance that this mission would succeed. He wasn't the dumb luck kid anymore, who ran straight into a battle. Now he is the man, who is expected to do great things, and hopefully will become Hokage one day, taking the title he had said he would receive from the days he was in the academy.

A dull onyx eye stared up at the building before him, he walked towards the building knowing this is the area he knows Shikamaru and now Kurenai frequents the most. Just as expected their they both were, sitting down a upon a porch, a Shouji board in front of them. Pieces set out on different places on the board, that looked to be two armies opposing each other.

"I see you're still playing the same game from yesterday, Kurenai, Shikamaru."

Garnet and Charcoal eyes turned in his direction, one with a smile upon their face and the other a look of boredom. "Yeah, we're still playing the same game, considering I had to go on guard duty." Shikamaru replied in his ususal laid back voice. Kurenai chuckled, "That and I need to stretch my legs on account of me being so unused to being inactive." With that remark, she laid her hand on her swelling abdominal area, "So what brings you here Kakashi?"

Kakashi sat down next to Kurenai, his eye looking up towards the clouds. His mind tossing out ideas on how to bring up the subject. Taking a deep breath he decided to let it all out knowing Kurenai probably knows about the missions anyways, "Have you both heard of the mission assigned to Team Kakashi?"

Kurenai gave him a look, "Of course I've heard of the mission, with me not being to go on missions the Godaime is making me do all kinds of paper work so that puts me in hearing range of some of the missions she's assigned." Shikamaru bowed his head slightly, "I've heard bits and pieces, but what has your mission got to do with you joining us?" Kakashi turned his head in their direction, "This mission concerns us teaching Sasuke how to work with teamwork, and the only way he can live in Konoha." Shikamaru sighed, "I figured that a mission like this would be assigned to you, but still why tell us this?"

"Because Naruto came up with a good idea that Tsunade agrees with. That idea being that the Rookie Nine and Team Gai help out. Considering team work is what made you all successful, and Naruto thought that might help show Sasuke how team work can make someone so powerful.. This time I don't think a rivalry will help him grow."

Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, "So I'm guessing you also need our permission and cooperation to go along with this mission of yours... This is so troublesome." Kurenai chuckled, "The idea is sound? But there still remains the question of the cursed seal? Is that completely blocked off, and what about his Sharingan?" Kakashi knew that question would be coming, "That is why I am going to be completely involved in this mission, and also why we're inviting Team Gai. For Gai would be able to knock him out, since he knows how to fight a Sharingan user without getting caught in it's hypnotic trance. From what Hinata has told us, there is no chakra even near the seal." Shikamaru closed his eyes, "With those reassurances that you propose, I will convince my teammates to help with this mission, even though it's troublesome." Kurenai nodded in concurrence, "I will make sure Team Eight is there to help out." Kakashi smiled in gratitude as he quickly took off to find his quote on quote, "rival".

* * *

Sakura carefully eased herself into Sasuke's room, not wanting to disturb him. A slight smile playing upon her lips as she stared at his form and at how much he had truly grown. With a toss of her head she went to his side. Quickly performing the needed signs, a green glow emitted from her hands as she carefully placed them upon his body. 

Her chakra carefully going over his body and sending messages to her brain of which parts were still injured. Closing her eyes she began to probe even harder towards the main organs. As she did it, she never noticed the onyx orbs that gazed up at her face. A face that had a look of utter confusion upon his face.

"Sakura.."

Emerald eyes flew wide open as she carefully took her hands away from his body. Nibbling her bottom lip she stared down upon him, "Yes?"

Carefully he eased himself up into a sitting position as he turned his attention out towards the window, "You were there too.." Sakura's brows knitted in confusion, "What are you exactly talking about?" Sasuke let out a dry chuckle, "Naruto wasn't the only one running through my mind when I had left Sakura. I thought about you and how you would always dote upon myself. I thought it rather charming..."

Sakura gave off a snort, "Sasuke, you and I both know that's a load of bullshit. You couldn't tolerate how all of the girls would dote all over you. Considering what you were going through. The only people you really tolerated were Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and the Third Hokage. So don't spew these lies at me." Sasuke turned towards her, a blank look upon his face, "That was a mask back then. I didn't want anyone getting close to me, just so they could end up dead. Naruto and the others were an exception, for they held a purpose at the time. They were to make me stronger." Chuckling in spite of the situation, Sakura gazed away from him.

"Did you know, when you left I cried, and wasn't allowed on the retrieval mission? You know, when they came back, Naruto was really beating himself up about it. So he left to train for two and a half years, just so he could fulfil a promise of a lifetime. I realized then, I wasn't strong enough, so I begged Tsunade-Shiso to train me, make me stronger. And I succeeded, yet I still wasn't allowed to go. For Tsunade-Shiso knew I wouldn't be able to bring you back, but Naruto could. So don't lie, you came back because of him."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I won't lie Sakura, he brought me back from the brink of insanity. But I did come back willingly, for I know here I am at least respected as a friend and comrade, not just because you will become someone's new body." Shaking her head, Sakura turned towards the door, "Your trial is tomorrow since you're well enough to attend. The whole entire Rookie Nine will be there, along with Team Gai. Team Kakashi's other team leader, Yamato will be there too, along with your replacement... Sai." With those words she left him, knowing those words would strike below the belt for him.

His eyes popped open in shock at what she had just mentioned. Gritting his teeth at the fact that he had been replaced, "So I guess I wasn't needed after all since I can be carelessly replaced." Looking towards the window, he stared towards the place where the Uchiha mansion resided, "I left this place because I felt that I didn't have enough power. I come back expecting at least three people to care, but it appears they replaced me just like that." Giving off a sigh, he closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Knowing tomorrow he would likely be exhausted after the trial.

Yamato had been outside the door, when he had heard the callousness remarked thrown at Sasuke from Sakura. Sighing, he took a step back, preparing himself to intercept Sakura and have a nice chat with her on how to be civil. Memories going through his head at the same time on the nice chat they had on pummeling Sai right before on mission, especially on how he might have been needed.

Sakura walked out of the room at a very fast rate, her eyes looking down upon the ground, not even noticing the chakra signal of someone else being there. Falling straight on her butt, she gave off a glare, to only stare in shock at seeing Yamato before her.

"Yamato-Sensei! I am so sorry I didn't see you there.."

Giving off a sigh, he gave her a hand up, "Sakura, we need to have a nice little chat." Without another word, he turned around knowing she would follow, otherwise she knew she would be punished. Sakura followed, guessing that he had heard her tart remark that she gave off to Sasuke. She wouldn't lie though, she doesn't feel guilty about that remark she had tossed at him.

Yamato led her out of the hospital, heading towards one of his favorite areas to just sit and relax, the Hokage Monument of course. He stood upon the head of the First Hokage, the man who's DNA helped create himself. Of course this would be the best place to make Sakura guilty for her actions, or as guilty as she could be. Turning towards her, he gave her the one cold menacing look that seemed to always frighten Naruto into obedience, "So would you like to tactless words towards Uchiha-Sama? Or will you make me dig for the answers, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes looked out at the town below her, "What is there to explain Yamato-Taijou?" Shaking his head, he glared outright at her, "Sakura, you're a Chuunin and a kunichi of Kohona as a matter of fact, now act your age and rank. Now tell me, what the hell you were thinking?" Closing her eyes for a brief moment before they slowly fluttered back open.

"You know my history of my younger days, considering I know how thorough Kakashi can be with his reports. You know my sad story of being head over heels in love with Sasuke, and you also know the change that came over me when he left. The strength, healing techniques, and the confidence in myself that I had been lacking. Yet, it seems to me it was all worthless, for when we had seen Sasuke that one moment, he just ignored me instead paying attention to Naruto, like always. When he told me that he was thinking of me along with Naruto while being gone, I knew it was all bullshit. Even when we were Team Seven, I knew he considered me a burden and I know he still does. So in my tiny act of revenge I had to take at least one cheap shot, so he will know I am not the push over I used to be or the moonstruck girl head over heels about him anymore. I am now sixteen, a Chuunin, and one of the best medical nin around. Yet I know he still doesn't see that, so please understand me Yamato-Taijou for the reason I had to give him that one punch..."

Yamato stared at her as he took in her words at face value. Taking a deep breath, he released it with a muttered curse under his breath, "Sakura, I can understand your reasoning for what you did. But it doesn't justify the matter at hand. He is fragile, and we don't want him to be unstable for his trial. For I know you still want him back, and apart of this village. Next, time think before you act." With those simple words, he left her there to think about her actions, knowing she would regret what she had said to him.

* * *

Naruto stared out at the moon, knowing that the next day he would be released, and that it would also be Sasuke's trial. Something that would change the aspect of whether he would be doing the mission or not. For if Baa-Chan had been unable to convince the elders and the council, then Sasuke would be executed, and his mission would never have a chance to take off and him show him Kohona's worth. He knew during this trial that he would have to explain to everyone what he would do, so he could try and save his best friend, no brothers life. Shifting his head to the side, he heard the sounds of heels clicking upon the ground. A smile formed on his face as he guessed who it was. 

"Sakura-Chan just come in, don't even bother knocking, I am awake."

The door creaked upon it's hinges as Sakura let herself in, "Why are you still awake Naruto? It's almost midnight." Cerulean eyes looked at her, "I am thinking about the mission and the trial. And of course remembering the stuff we accomplished as Team Seven." A smile formed on her face as she thought of them too, "Those were the good days, where you would barge in and almost ruin the mission. But then everything would get turned around and we would accomplish it."

"That's not funny Sakura, and I only barged in on our first C Class mission."

Laughing she came in and sat down next him, "Yeah well that may be true. But a lot of other things happened that were at times your fault for the screw ups that needed to be fixed. Yet we managed somehow." Shaking her head at the nostalgia, Sakura leaned her head down against Naruto's shoulder. Smiling down at her, he leaned his head against her, "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, if the trial holds true, we'll get him back. And this time we will make sure that he forever stays our friend and comrade, and that he won't ever think of leaving us again." Smiling up at him, she decided to just lay their in content. Of course though the moment of peace was ruined when words were exchanged.

"Hello, Ugly and Penis-less."

Rasing his head, he stood to turn and glare at Sai, "What the hell did you just say bastard?!" Sakura quickly pulled Naruto down, knowing he still needs to rest. After doing that she calmly walked over to Sai, all the while clenching her fist, "It's so nice to see you too _Sai_." With that said she gave him a mean right hook straight to the chest, sending him flying out the open door and into the wall. Leaving a slight crater were he made contact.

Looking back at Naruto she gave him a huge smile, to see that he was giving her a thumbs up in approval, "Now what are you doing here exactly Sai?" Carefully getting himself out of the crater, he smiled at them, "Well I am here to join your little pow wow of course, considering we're a team. I would like to join in, and I am also apart of this mission." Naruto gave him a glare but shrugged it off, "Whatever, just get inside and close the door. That way we can get this discussion of ours underway."

A smile still upon his face, Sai calmly entered the room, also keeping a few feet in between him and Sakura as they headed back over towards Naruto. "Naruto... Since you're closer to him and have more experience with 'friends' then I shall follow your lead for once on this mission." Sai stated. Naruto glanced at him as a smile tugged at his face, "Well thank your for your support, but you know you have learned some things about friendship you just need to work on your skills at communicating with people." Sakura nodded in agreement, "You honestly have matured Sai in that aspect, but that's besides the point. The point is, how are we, as Team Kakashi going to convince the elders and the council to allow Sasuke to go through this program of ours to see if he can still remain a Kohona ninja, instead of being executed?"

"That I can't say for sure Sakura-Chan. All I know is I will give it everything I have to convince the old farts that we can help him, and make him see our way. I will show them what it has taken us this far to be Kohona ninjas and have them understand that we will make Sasuke see that."

Sakura smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair, "Yeah.. I am sure you can convince them even more than Kakashi-Sensei could." Sai gave a nod, "Out of anyone on this team they will listen to you in this regard." Naruto beamed them a huge grin, "See this is what we will also tell them, is that we will give him support like he truly needed to understand our ways... Tomorrow we will show this to them at the trial."

Three sets of eyes looked out the window after those last few words. Two of the beholders hoping with all their might that they could make their wishes come true, to convince them that they could change Sasuke for the better. The other, just hoping that he could help them for once on rescuing his comrades precious person from almost certain death.


End file.
